childrensbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
Spy Dog
You may be looking for the series of the same name. Description Lara (Licensed Assault and Rescue Animal), or GM451 by her code name, is the world's first official spy dog. She is a mongrel about the size of a Labrador, white with black splodges on her fur, and most distinctively, one ear up and one ear down. She is unusually intelligent and has exceeded beond the usual dog-like stuff like sniffing out drugs. She is a karate black-belt, knows many languages, can use a computer and is also pretty good at the PlayStation. She is an agent of the Secret Service and so has to keep her special abilities secret. During a mission, Lara caught a villain named Mr. Big, however the police let him escape. Lara was separated from her handlers as the evil man chased her into a wood and tried to shoot her with a gun. However, Lara escaped and, following her orders from Professor Cortex, leader of part of the Secret Service and in ways a mad scientist, she intentionally was caught by the RSPCA to get adopted by a family and await her rescue. The family that chooses her are the Cook family. There is Mr. and Mrs. Cook, and the three children. The oldest is Ben, then Sophie, and the youngest is four-year-old Ollie. Soon Lara's abilities are known to the kids, as she doesn't know how a normal family dog should act. As part of her orders, she also can't become too attached to her new family as she is to be taken away again. Unfortunately, Mr. Big is also intent on tracking down the "blacted mutt", but not for a good reason – he wants that Spy Dog to be dead. Reader's Reviews 1 I got the whole set of the books (the first four as the fifth one wasn't released at that time) thinking it would be about some kind of little scruffy dog that went in a pet show once (thought I saw a pedistal on one of the covers which turned out to be a surfboard) and that it would be very boring. I was completely incorrect, as it turns out that the main character was actually female (I had thought she was a boy) and I loved the books so much I read them in two days! I don't know where the author gets his ideas from (other than his pet dog), and usually spy stuff isn't the type of story I'd read, but since it has a dog in it I sort of decided to get the books. Now I constantly look on online book stores to see if the next book in the sub-series due for release in 2010 is available to pre-order yet! All I can say is; love the books, love the storyline, and boy, do I wish I had a dog like Lara! This series has become one of my all-time favourites and it may be another that I end up reading twenty times. 2 Spy Dog is spectacularly brilliant! It's the story of a female dog assigned the code GM451, later called by the acronym L.A.R.A. (Licensed Assault and Rescue Animal). The book is a real page-turner, it's so exciting. It's even more exciting than some of Enid Blyton's books! I read it in about three days! Brilliant and great fun. 10/10 3 LARA is a high-tech spy dog. After biting the evil villain Mr Big; LARA wakes up in the RSPCA where the Cooks adopt her (but only after LARA whistles, to get, first Ollie then Sophie, Ben, Mr Cook and Mrs Cook's attention). These spectacularly super spy books offer the chance to younger readers to move on to chapter books. SPY DOG is Brilliant and SPY PUPS (which come after SPY DOG), is just at good. I hope you enjoy these excellent spy series. :-) 4 Please leave your review here. Parental Guidance *Reading Age: 7+ *Reading Aloud Age: 7+ Contains parts that are unsuitable for younger children ("scary moments"). If you like this you might like *Spy Pups External links *Official Spy Dog website Navigational links Category:Pets Category:Adventure Category:Spy Dog Category:Age 7 Category:Age 8 Category:Age 9 Category:Age 10 Category:Age 11 Category:Age 12